Episode 2398
Mikey Episode Number: 2398 (Word Play on 11 Magaw Place) Date: Sunday, January 30, 1994 Sponsors: J, Q, 16 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids ride on horses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl describes why she likes the color black. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Here Is Your Life: Guy Smiley salutes a still life painting of a bowl of fruit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What if an elephant and a mouse had their features switched around? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kids rock to "Living In The U.S.A" with the Kidsongs Kids with the Rock 'N' Roll band |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A little girl shows the building and apartment where she lives -- both with the number 6. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Hoots does "The Birdcall Boogie" with Gina, Mike and some kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: J for jump |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"What's Inside?" (Cookie Monster cameo) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract Counting #16 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Kathy, Shawn, Min, and Derek see a spooky shadow on the wall in their school, and it turns out to be Baby Bop, in which she's afraid of the thunderstorm, the dark, and the shadows. Her friends were relieved and they sing "The Shadow Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cat (Allen Swift) teaches musician cats how to play harmony. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Linda Ronstadt sings "La Charreada" with Elmo and Parker Monster. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|16 TV Sets Are Counted |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Prof. Majorchord, Dr. Smithsonian & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Don’t You Wanna Join The Band” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Lillian, the big sister |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|As the World Take Turns: In this soap opera parody, Telly is in desperate need for Gordon's help inserting his straw into his juice box, but Zoe also needs his assistance so she can blow her nose after sneezing. The problem is solved by taking turns. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Imagination Rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Dance Myself to Sleep." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand J/j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A boy hikes up a mountain with his family |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle sings "Hey Diddle, Diddle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: A patient has the hiccups, but Dr. Bob is more concerned with his own problems, such as being overworked and underpaid. The patient eventually explodes, and decides to quit while he's ahead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I thought a thought...about circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "I Love My Elbows" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts five children as they rearrange their positions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A minstrel sings about a fox who outsmarts a crow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Herry & John-John observe a letter Q. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Fans unveil Q and q |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster trips over the word "TRIP." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "The Game of Make Believe" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Orangutans playing (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Super Grover teaches a class for potential superheroes. Among his students are Telly, Elmo, Zoe, Rosita, Herry, and Merry. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Luxo Jr.: Heavy and Light |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Chipmunk Adventure Scene | style="text-align: center"|The Chipmunks sing "Wooly Bully" with a native tribe, as requested by their leader. Meanwhile, The Chipettes try to save the Chipmunks from being sacrificed to crocodiles in the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|6 Apples Minus 3 = 3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Gordon announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide